gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Requiem
Requiem is a region within the borders of the Salterri Imperium, subject to the Kingdom of Serendel. Geography Requiem is an old country, and with old countries come evidence of history. Many ruined temples, settlements, and buildings of unknown provenance are scattered throughout the countryside. Three main features dominate the landscape: The Maelmord is a crack in the Mountains of Discord that lies somewhere within the untamed wilds of the Discordian range. When the wind blows through the gash, it howls with an unholy sound, and is known throughout the land as an unnatural place. Few have explored its depths, and some believe the howling to be some foul beast or beasts that inhabit the crevice. Of course, this could all be superstition...and could all just be the howl of the wind... Sparsely populated, the lowlands provide most of the agriculture for requiem. The untended land is covered in thick, shaggy grasses and populated by partridge, rabbit, and fox. Fresh water is precious, and the multitude of small lakes and ponds fill and drain with the seasons. The land is well suited for raising horses. Farming settlements, often built in and around ruins, grow grains and raise chickens and other poultry. In the lowlands people tend to live within communities of their own ancestry, and not as mixed as in the capital. Despite this, there is very little strife between communities. Part of this is due to the Timekeeper. This is a vast column of rock stretching thousands of feet into the sky. Its rock is unlike any native stone. It is positioned in such a way that its shadow passes across a good portion of the lowlands each day, and varies with the seasons. Knowing the time and the date, a location within the lowlands can easily be determined. This makes land disputes virtually non-existent. Some speculate that this ancient marker has ties to the islands to the south. The region where the old capital lies is quite unique to that of the area around it. It appears that a volcano hundreds of years in the past errupted repeatedly, and caused ash to bury the region long ago, creating a thick layer over the hard rock of the Mountians of Discord. Because of this, over the course of centuries, the ash has become compact to be a material that is maleable to carving easier than that of the Hardened rocks in the mountain range. This site was chosen to be the location of the city due to these features, and unlike most cities that are built from the ground up, the old city had been carved out of the earth itself. After carving, the rock was repurposed for building other structures within the city, and now that Requiem has been reclaimed, the city is being refurbished to once again be a place of beauty and wonder! People The humans of Requiem have a long, and tumultuous past. Some are decended from those of Old Lyradis, having survived the Kell invasion, as well as the Salterri pushing the Kell back, and then the reclaiming of Requiem by their lost brothers who had escaped as refugees after the Kell-Lyr war. So, the population has become multinational. Jarrlanders, Salterri, Lyradissians, and even perhaps some relatives of the Kell (through forced relations) exist. Requiem is known now as a melting pot, holding loyalties to the Lyradissians, who they long had longed a reconnection with. Orcs are also very present in this land, and have blood ties to the Grmanhil, Bracia and Borlmyn Orcs to the east and north. The humans and Orcs are fairly used to each other, and even live within the same areas. Resources Requiem boasts a good resource of Horses, which are found in the aforementioned lowlands in Requiem. A good resource of Clay is found around all the rivers and watery areas, presumably formed due to the ancient eruptions around the mountains of Discord. Finally, Requiem hosts a good resource of Ironwood, which grows throughout the Mountains of Discord. Requiem requires food, as the lowlands are better for livestock and horses, rather than growing crops. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17702227&postcount=21 Category:Regions Category:Regions missing information Category:Regions in the Empire of Dawn Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Tellurian Regions Missing Information